When History Get's Real
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: "Go on the historical find trip" they said. "It'll be fun" they said. You know what they didn't tell me? They forgot to tell me that going on this trip would change my life forever. My name is Harry Smith or Harriet if we're being formal here and this is my story. Sorry yes I know cheesy title and summary but I hope you enjoy it. Robb/OC
1. Prologue

**_  
_(Alright so I am slightly new to the GOT fandom and this is my first fic so sorry if it's terrible but I'm just writing this for fun but enjoy :D)  
**

**_"Go on the historical find trip" they said. "It'll be fun" they said. You know what they didn't tell me? They forgot to tell me that going on this trip would change my life forever. My name is Harry Smith (or Harriet if we're being formal here) and this is my story_**.

"1…2…3" my friend Zita chanted. Me, her, and this other girl Katie slammed our shoulders against a door and it didn't budge.  
"Are you boys going to help us?" I asked leaning against the door as the 3 other guys in our group, James, Aric and Brian, just watched us attempt to open a door while they ate their lunches.  
"Um sorry it's burrito time" Aric said. Zita let out a huff as she quickly snatched all of the guy's burritos and tossed them out the window.  
"I wasn't finished with that" Aric snapped at her.  
"Help us open the door" she told him. He was about to refuse till she gave him one of her puppy dog pouts.

"Alright boys let's show these ladies what real upper body strength is" James joked.  
"Oh please yesterday you asked me to open a beer bottle for you" Katie smirked at him.  
"mamehand" he just said to her in a mocking voice.  
"Excuse me I thought we were all adults" our Professor interrupted us. We all rolled our eyes at him. Out of all of us he was the one who seemed to be taking this trip seriously. As a good idea for the last adventure of summer before my second year at college I had decided to sign up for this sort of archaeological tour of Europe. Right now we were in some place called Winterfell. So far all we had found was a whole lot of nothing.

"By the way had any of you thought of just opening the door instead of trying to break it off it's hinges" our Professor suggested as he easily opened the door with the twist of a door knob. We all just looked at him astonished.  
"Now then let's take a look shall we" he said. I let out a huge cough as I was attacked by the large amount of dust that went into my lungs. The room looked empty.  
"Be careful the floorboards are a bit creeky and broken" he warned us as we walked into the room and started dusting things off.  
"You know they were really good at making sure people like us didn't find anything after they all died" Brian commented as he looked under what was probably a bed.

"Didn't they just bury all their crap with them?" I asked while looking in this wardrobe that was filled with bugs.  
"Hoarders" he joked and I laughed at that. I was about to move to a different side of the room until I heard one of the floorboards creek under my feet. I quickly stepped off of it and saw that part of it was propped up. I got down on my stomach and lifted the board up a bit and I saw something that looked like it was made out of ivory. I used all of my strength and pulled up the floorboard.  
"Can I have some gloves over here?" I asked. Someone gladly gave me gloves and I reached into the huge hole I just made and grabbed onto the hilt of a sword. The ivory part I had seen was a wolfs head that was attached to the end of the sword.  
"Does this look like anything important?" I asked with a smile on my face as I showed the sword off to my professor. My professor looked at me and had this amazed look on his face.  
"Do you know what that is?"  
"A very old and rusty sword that could give me tetanus?" He took the sword from me. The others and I all watched him examine it.  
"This is the sword of Robb Stark"  
"One of the dead guys that used to live here I take it?"  
"No someone just decided to leave a rusty sword for us to find 2 days before we came here" Zita joked.  
"This is amazing, excellent work Harry, Excellent!" he smiled. Zita nudged me on the shoulder proudly. The rest of the day went pretty uneventfully the sword was the only thing we found which made me feel awesome.  
"God Harry why do you have to be such a show off and make us feel useless" Aric joked as we ate dinner out in the courtyard in our little camping chairs around a big fire.

"Oh you know I'm just amazing like that" I flipped my hair jokingly. They all laughed and then went silent as we took in our surroundings. It was really pretty here actually. The woods were vast and the sort of castle we were at held it's age well. It made me feel like we were still in the dark ages. And the weather was perfect for me it was all misty and foggy and a bit chilly but I could live with that, that's the perfect weather for me.  
"So why is this place so important?" I asked randomly trying to start a conversation again.  
"Oh this place used to be magical. Winters used to last for years around here and there used to be many creatures that walked these woods" the rest of the students and I chuckled at that.  
"You laugh but imagine having to live in that time"  
"What exactly was out there that was so scary" Katie challenged him.  
"Wolves the size of men that could rip your throat open in a second, pale creatures that could kill you faster than you could even think of, and even the walking dead" he said in a spooky voice and just then Brian grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me and screamed in my ear to scare me which he did successfully as I let out a very girlish scream and fell out of my camping chair.  
"Brian you jerk" I snapped at him. Everyone laughed at me and I blushed and looked down into my lap to wait for the laughing to stop  
"Awww guys don't laugh at me scaring Harry" he joked as he hugged me.  
"Don't hug me" I laughed. We heard a wolf howl in the distance and we all went quiet.  
"Well time for bed" our professor smiled at us as he got up. We all looked at him as he walked to one of the tents we set up in the courtyard. Nearly everyone left after that except for Brian and I.  
"Chickens" I whispered after them as I pulled my legs up to my chest for warmth.  
"I know right you'd think they actually believed his ghost story" Brian smiled. We sat in front of the fire for a moment just watching the flames was hypnotizing. I let out a yawn and got up to stretch my back.

"Oh don't tell me your going down now too?" he asked.  
"I think I am" I said through my yawn. I reached down to get my backpack by my chair but it wasn't there.  
"Damn, you've got to be kidding me" I complained.  
"What?"  
"I left my backpack in good old Robbie's room I think" I explained as I scratched my head.  
"Can't you just say _Accio _backpack?" I stayed silent.  
"Get it cause your names Harry"  
"I got it I just don't want to laugh at it"  
"A chuckle would make me feel good at least"

"Haha very funny"  
"Want me to come along?" he asked.  
"Yes please I'm terrified of the dark" I laughed. We both picked up flashlights as we backed to the room. The door had been left open and I could see my backpack laying on the other side of the room.  
"Be back in a moment" I smiled at him. I started to walk across the room until I felt my foot fall through something and suddenly my whole body was falling. _Probably should've remembered that big hole you made in the ground you idiot_ I insulted myself. I saw Brian slide to me as he grabbed my hand.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine" I tried to keep my voice calm.  
"Listen don't look down I've got you" he comforted me. I nodded. I felt my hand start to slip in his grip.  
"Come on try and pull yourself up" he said. I tried to swing myself up but I for some reason couldn't. The next thing I knew my hand slipped all the way out of Brian's and I felt myself falling through darkness. I hit the floor with a big thud and covered myself before any debris from the ceiling could hit me except there wasn't any debris. I opened my eyes and saw there was no hole in the ceiling either.  
"What?" I asked myself as I sat up.  
"Brian?" I tried to shout up at the ceiling. I looked around the room I had fallen into and noticed it was nicely furnished. I got up and went to the door where I saw there were actually people outside in the courtyard and no I didn't mean my group. These people where actually dressed outfits from the dark ages.  
"What the hell?" I asked.

**So that's the prologue I hope you liked it. If you hated it sorry. Also I'm looking for a beta for this so if you would like to be my beta just message me and that's it for now :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter :D So here's chapter 1 and just in case anyone was wondering what Harry looks like Just go to polyvore and look for my username it's the same as it is on here and you'll find here. It's titled Harry(Harriet).  
**

I quickly ducked behind the wall and peeked my head over the window a bit to look at my surroundings. It looked like the same courtyard Brian and I had been in only a few minutes ago except everything seemed cleaner. The stone walls weren't cracked and broken down from years of damage, the wood on some of the structures looked like they couldn't even give you a splinter, and it all seemed bigger for some reason. Although it might have seemed bigger due to the fact that it was crowded with people that looked like they belonged here instead of 6 college students and a zany professor . There couldn't have possibly been any way that this was all some strange practical joke being pulled on me because 1. There was no way all of these people had been hiding from me while we walked around the castle, not to mention I'm not that stupid so I would've figured out there were others on the premise, 2. Everyone in my group had been asleep last time I checked, not to mention our camping supplies were nowhere to be seen and 3. It was suddenly day time, when I had fallen it had been dark outside. I checked my jacket pockets for anything and hoped my cellphone had magically appeared in them. All I could find was a old piece of gum and a hair tie. I sat on the ground and leaned against the wall as I let out a sigh and contemplated about what to do next. What was I going to do? How was I supposed to get back? Where exactly was I?

"Alright Harry you can think of a way out of this" I tried to talk to myself. I rested my head against my knees for a moment as I brainstormed. I feel if I just ran from the room and hopefully found an exit it would just cause a scene or something. Not to mention if I ever did make out of this Winterhell place where was I going to go? I had the worst sense of direction ever so I probably couldn't get to somewhere safe.

I then decided to just sneak around the place and familiarize myself with it that way if I knew the area I could find a way out of it. Who knows maybe Aric, James, Katie, Brian, and Zita were still around.

_Yeah I highly doubt that_ the negative voice in my head shot my idea down.

_Oh shut up you_ I mentally shouted at it. I took a deep breath as I slowly got up and took a surveillance of the place no one noticed me in the doorway of the empty room. I quickly tiptoed towards a dark alley and waited for a couple minutes. When I made sure no one would see me again I made my way over to another alley. I shivered a bit. It seemed that no matter where I was it was still a bit chilly, in fact I could see my breath now. I quickly zipped up my jacket and hopped up and down on the spot to get myself warmer. Just then I saw this kid sort of fall from the sky right in front of me and land expertly on his feet. I looked up and deducted that the only place he could have come jumped from was the roof. The moment his feet hit the ground this dog that looked like a Siberian husky obediently came to his side and he patted the dogs head.

_Well I guess he's like medieval spiderman then_ I joked. I smiled to myself. The boy had dark brown shoulder length hair and looked like he was tall enough to reach my stomach. This woman with dark red hair appeared by him wearing a worried look. I could only assume that, that was his mother by the way she looked at him. It reminded me of the look my mom would give me whenever I would go rock climbing or something, she knew I was having fun but she was just worried I would get hurt. Maybe it was just the nosy person in me but I started to inch out into the open a bit to hear what she was going to say to him.

"I thought I told you to stay off the roof" the woman said.  
"But I've never fallen" the kid sighed.  
"Yet" she corrected him.  
"Harry said it was alright" I could tell he was lying. I almost felt like he was talking about me when he said my name but I quickly relaxed when I realized there were probably plenty of other Harry's here that were most likely male so how could he have possibly been talking about me. The woman crossed her arms and smiled at him catching his lie.  
"Oh really?" the boy nodded.  
"And where might she be"  
"Well…..uhhh" he tried to come up with another lie as he looked for whoever this Harry person was. I noticed the dog leave his side and it started to come towards me. It stopped in it's tracks and looked up at me with these big amber eyes when it reached me.  
"Go away" I whispered to it.  
"She's around here somewhere" the boy lied. The dog would not stop looking at me. I found a nearby twig on the ground.

"Bran" the woman curtly said to him.

"You see the stick? You see the stick?" I tried to play with it but it just looked at me like it thought _I_ was an idiot. I tossed the stick but it made no reaction to it. What kind of dog was this? Clearly not a normal one since it didn't fall for the old fetch trick.  
"Go" I tried to shoo it away. The dog suddenly walked up closer to me and bit into my jacket sleeve and luckily not my hand.  
"Stop" I whispered at it as it started to pull me towards the duo.  
"No bad dog, bad dog" I tried to resist but it kept pulling me forward. The dog stopped pulling me when I bumped into the kid.

_Well great job Harry your plan of trying to get out of here inconspicuously failed_ I thought. Both the woman and the kid looked at me expecting me to say something. I just stood there like a fish with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say. From the looks of it, I don't think I would ever want to mess with this woman and yet the kid was looking at me as if he expected me to say something and lie to her. I ended up just deciding to play dumb.  
"What's going on?" I squeaked out. The kid gave me another look showing that, that wasn't the answer he wanted.  
"Harry what have I told you about Bran and climbing?" the woman asked me.  
"I'm sorry I forgot, it won't happen again it's been quite a hard day" I just went along with it. She looked like she had forgiven me for just saying that sentence.  
"It's a hard day for all of us with the King's approach only hours away. Are you alright? What are you wearing?" she asked examining me.  
"Clothes" I dumbly said. What was wrong with me? Why could I not seem to put sentences together? The boy chuckled at my statement.  
"I've never seen those before"  
"Urban outfitters" I just blurted out.  
"Traders that used to visit you in.."  
"Panem" I blurted out the first name of a country I could think of. _God shut up you idiot_ I snapped at myself. I had to be careful of what I said it seemed like if I said one wrong thing something would go from worse to terrible. The woman however just nodded at my idiotic response and let out a sigh.  
"Now then Sansa said she needs your help with her hair for today. I told her you'd be with her as soon as I told you" the woman explained to me. I just gave her a confused look.  
"I can see you're still getting used to this place" she smiled at me.  
"Yes" I smiled at her and nodded. She had no idea how much truth was behind that answer.

"Don't worry it took me awhile too after I left my home" she tried to comfort me.

_That's really nice lady now who are you?_ I thought. The woman looked to her right and I saw this little girl wearing a tunic and trousers try and run quickly past us.  
"Arya" the woman called for her. The girl, Arya, froze disappointingly as she turned and looked at us. She had matching dark brown hair like the boy, Bran, and also had dirt smeared all over her face.  
"Show Harry to Sansa's room and while you're there I think she could do your hair as well" the woman told her. Arya, grumbled to herself.  
"What was that?" the woman smiled at her.  
"Yes mother" Arya sighed as she came over to me.

"Thank you" I smiled at the woman.  
"And Harry" I looked up at her before walking off.  
"Do change into a different pair of clothes" I nodded at her as I followed, Arya.  
"We're not finished yet Bran" I heard the woman snap at him as I saw him try and walk off. I laughed to myself.  
"I like those clothes" Arya complimented me as we walked through the courtyard.  
"Thank you" I smiled at her.  
"You seem confused" she realized.

_That's because I have no freaking clue what is going on_

"I may have forgotten who I was" I lied trying to see what her answer was.

"Come on how can someone forget who they are?" she asked as she laughed at me. I then noticed she had a sort of Siberian Husky walking next to her too.  
"Oh it happens to the best of us"  
"How?"

_Just tell me what's I'm doing here and how the heck everyone knows me_ I wanted to shout at her. I let out a sigh. Hang on we were walking away from the castle now. I suddenly realized that Arya was directing us towards this little practice range where we saw 2 guys fighting and 2 others, well actually 1 kid and one guy along with three other dogs just like Arya and Bran's, sitting on the sidelines.

_Does everyone have a Huskey just follow them around everywhere_? I mentally asked.

"What are we doing?" I asked Arya as she leaned against the fence of the practice range. I mean I even knew we weren't supposed to be here and I had no clue where I was.  
"I just wanted to say hi to Jon" she said pointing to the guy sitting on the sideline with the kid. Wow hang on a minute he was actually kind of dapper. He had these curly locks that weren't too long or to short and a very youthful face that looked like he should have an amazing smile. Arya waved towards him and I waved back. The kid sitting next to him had curly blondish hair and was very tiny.  
"Hi NANNY" he shouted at me. I waved at him and then processed what he said.

_WAIT NANNY?  
_

**Ok sorry there's still no Robb yet but trust me Harry will meet him soon. And some questions will definitely be answered in the next chapter but I just wanted to have another sort of introduction chapter so I hope you enjoyed it and trust me these will be longer in the future.**


	3. Chapter 2

I love kids and I think they're adorable….when they're being nice. Sure I'll do the occasional babysitting job and I'll spend the night at your daughter's house if she really wants me too, but I never pictured myself as a nanny. To me that job sounded like basically being a mom without the painful birthing experience. So was I surprised when I discovered that I was now nannying 2 girls and 2 boys, one of which can't stop climbing everywhere so he keeps giving me a heart attack, oh wait and 4 dogs? You bet I was. I mean I just got to this place and now I have responsibility over kids I barely know.

_What the hell is going on here? How do I get back home? _ I just kept complaining in my mind as Arya and I started to leave the training area.  
"Oi Harriet how many times have people mistaken you for a man today?" this pasty looking ginger guy shouted at me as he looked me up and down. He had been one of the two practicing earlier. Was he talking about my clothes? I personally thought they looked adorable. I felt quite fashionable for the cold weather.

"Theon" the other guy said in a stern voice. He was tall with a sort of reddish brown hair and was very manly and sexy looking in my opinion. I spun around and looked at the ginger.

"Never been asked that before actually. How many times have people mistaken you for a man ever?" I snapped back.  
"What?" he asked.  
"She called you a girl Theon" the little blonde kid managed to mutter through his laughter. I turned back around to continue walking with Arya. She looked shocked and I heard even more laughter behind me.  
"I've never seen you say something like that" she whispered to me.  
"Really what do I usually say?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing you just sort of walk off"

"Hmph" I muttered to myself. Alright so there had to be something going on here. Judging by how comfortable the children seemed to be with me I would at least have to have been here for maybe more than a month or so. But then again when I was confused about where to go Arya's mum understood because she said I was new and still getting used to the place. There had to be some clues around here or something that could give me hints to what exactly was going on and how I got here.

When we reached the inside of the castle it felt much warmer. We walked up many stairs and came to this bedroom.  
"She's here Sansa" Arya sighed as she opened the door. Suddenly this very tall red haired girl ran up to me with a Siberian husky just inches behind her.  
"Where have you been? They're nearly moments away and I don't even look decent" she sounded almost hysterical as she grabbed my arms.  
"Ok, ok, ok first off relax take a couple deep breaths" I tried to tell her. Wow I almost sounded like my mom right there.  
"I can't take a couple deep breaths can't you see I'm nervous" she said.  
"Oh shut up Sansa" Arya snapped at her. I would've put it in a nicer way but yes she was actually right. I had no clue what this girl's problem was but she needed to calm down. Not to mention she wasn't exactly helping me keep my stress level low either. I led her to a chair in front of a vanity.  
"Don't worry I'm the best braider I know" I promised her. Sansa took a couple deep breaths and smiled at herself in the mirror. I started braiding her hair.  
"So what are you nervous about?"I asked. I caught her rolling her eyes at me in the mirror like I was the stupidest person on earth.  
"Have you been deaf these past few weeks?" she asked rudely. I gave her a quick tug on her hair making her braid tighter and she flinched at it.  
"Sorry just making sure it's tight" I lied.  
"Well since you forgot. Prince Jofferey's coming and I have to look beautiful to see him. I am going to be his future Queen someday" she smiled all girlishly. Ahhhh so that was the problem she was a hormonal teenager great.  
"Bleh" Arya added in the background.  
"You don't know anything about him"  
"Neither do you" they started to bicker.  
"Hey stop fighting/moving please so I can do your hair" I used my authoritative voice. Sansa sighed.  
"Have you ever liked a boy?" she asked.  
"Too many to count I had my first crush when I was 7" I laughed. _Oooh that Daniel Radcliffe he was so adorable_ I recalled and chuckled to myself.  
"What about now?" she asked curiously.  
"Nope not really I sort of repel men for some reason. It might also be due to the fact that I put no effort into it and I've got better things to worry about" I admitted.

"Like, taking care of us?" Arya asked with a smile on her face. _Well I was going to say college_ I thought.  
"Yes like taking care of you" I finished up Sansa's braids.

"There we go you are now one of the prettiest girls in all of Westeros" I complimented her and she smiled shyly at me.  
"You are going to change out of that right?" she asked looking at my clothes. _Dear god am I just not allowed to wear pants here_ I wondered.  
"If it pleases you" I joked with her.

* * *

I looked around my sad excuse for a room that Arya, had showed me too. It was more like a closet though. Wait never mind, I think it actually was a closet considering there was a broom sitting beside my bed and what looked like several other cleaning supplies.  
"Oh dear god I really am going to turn into Harry Potter" I muttered to myself. All that was in the room was this tiny bed, a wardrobe, a very miniscule vanity, and a window. I had to move quickly now since Arya was waiting outside for me to take her and the other children to meet the king along with the rest of the family. I opened the wardrobe to find 4 dresses, several tunics and trousers, a couple pairs of boots, and flats that looked brand new.  
"I have such a variety of clothing" I muttered to myself sarcastically as I picked up one of the dresses. It was blue and had sort of two layers. The top was blue, and it was tight at the top and then flowed out at the bottom. The sleeves were long but had little linings where you could see the white layer below it.  
"This could work" I nodded. I quickly started getting dressed and didn't realize till after I nearly put my head through one of the arm holes for the second time that these dresses were impossible to put on. I almost wanted to tear it in half as I tried to tie it up in the back. I even stumbled a couple times and hit my head on the low ceiling.  
"Stupid low ceiling" I just shouted to no one in particular. I tried to tie it up again and then hurt my funny bone.  
"GOD DAMN IT" I snapped. I heard Arya's dog, Nymeria, bark outside my door and then there was a knock.

"You alright in there?" Arya asked.  
"I'm not sure, but thanks for asking" I told the truth. I finally let out a sigh once the dress was properly on. I quickly fixed my hair and opened the door.

"That looks good on you" Arya complimented me.  
"Thank you" I did a sad excuse for a curtsie for her which she laughed at.

"So I get the feeling we don't have to meet with Sansa then?" I asked her as she helped lead me down several halls.  
"You know her. She loves being taken care of but the moment she's seen with you in public she's all miss independent" she explained. I tried not to take that to personally. I mean I had been like that once, so I couldn't blame her. And besides how could you learn anything if you weren't independent every once in awhile? We walked past one certain door and I had to pause for a moment when I realized what I had passed. It was the room that had led me to this strange place. It certainly looked better than the last time I saw it. I noticed that the floorboard in the floor was still jutted up.  
"What are you looking at?" Arya asked me.  
"Nothing" I lied ready to continue. Arya brushed my strange moment off as we met up with Bran and the other kid I had saw earlier who was named Rickon. Alright well this felt strange, having 3 kids and their companion dogs follow my every move. They were lucky I remembered my way to the courtyard or else we would have been going around in circles for hours. When we made it out there were loads of people there and Sansa was standing obediently next to her parents. Apparently the woman I had met early had been lady Catelyn Stark and her husband was Ned Stark. I had'nt met him yet but he looked nice in some sort of strange way. I lined the children up next to Sansa and fixed them all up to make sure they looked nice. I noticed Bran had something on his cheek. His eye's widened like he knew what I was about to do next. I licked my thumb and wiped whatever it was off his cheek.  
"That's disgusting" he muttered to me as he tried to get my saliva off of him.  
"But look your all nice and clean now" I smirked at him.  
"Harriet where's Arya?" Lady Stark whispered to me.  
"Well she's right he-" I suddenly noticed that she wasn't standing next to Sansa. In face I couldn't even see her. I had lost a kid. I couldn't believe it.  
"Just give me a moment" I held up a finger towards her. I tried to walk away calmly but couldn't help it as I ran off.

_Great now you lost a kid that's a Lord's daughter, and you'll probably get your head chopped off before you even devise a way to get back home_ I thought as I tried to look for her. I finally spotted her in this sort of armory.  
"What are you doing in here?" I tried not to say to her harshly. She smiled at me as she placed a soldiers helmet on.  
"I wanted to embarrass Sansa, so when her wonderful Prince Jofferey arrives he can see how terribly unladylike his future sister-in-law is and not marry her" she smiled at me mischievously.  
"Oh I see" I started to fake laugh at her trick but I quickly grabbed the helmet off of her.  
"No" I told her bluntly.  
"Please" I gave her a stern look that I liked to use a lot when I was a babysitter.  
"Pretty please" she tried again. I kept my composure. She let out a huff and started to slowly walk out.  
"Fine then, but one day I will break your stubbornness Harry and you'll give me whatever I want" she joked.

"You better get a move on" I advised her.  
"But don't go to quickly or else you'll ruin your dress" I reminded her  
"You sound like Septa" she joked.

_I would laugh at that if I knew what that meant_ I thought. I slowly started walking behind her and I felt this dog walk up next to me. I looked down at it and saw it had a nice grey fur.  
"Go on catch up with her" I said to the dog, but it just stayed beside me. I looked at Arya and saw Nymeria was with her. I stopped and quickly knelt down beside it.  
"So who might you belong to?" I asked looking for a collar that would give me some identification but I stupidly kicked myself as I remembered where I was. I just smiled to myself as I rubbed my hands through the dog's fur giving it a sort of massage on the top of it's head. I think it actually was smiling at the feeling as it closed its eyes and made me laug?h.  
"Aww you like that" I told it as I continued massaging it. It even rolled over onto it's stomach at one point.  
"You are absolutely adorable I wish I could take you home with me"

_Ok stop talking to a dog you look like a psycho_ I thought.  
"That wouldn't be possible seeing as he's mine" a voice cut me off from my thoughts. I looked up and saw sexy, manly guy from earlier that defended me against that Theon guy. I backed away from the dog.  
"Sorry he just sort of walked up to me and I love animals" I apologized.  
"He's quite shy when it comes to strangers" he said questioningly. I just shrugged comically since I didn't know what to say. The man laughed a bit at my facial expression and I smiled back. He had a really nice smile that lit up his whole face.  
"I'm not sure if we've officially met, I'm Harry or Harriet" I offered my hand out.  
"Robb Stark" he shook it.

**OOOOO they finally met! Hope you liked it :D Again sorry it was so short I'll get to work on writing longer ones in the future.**


End file.
